


Fangs & Bones

by dying_deist



Category: Muse
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Male Friendship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Halloween and the guys are going to celebrate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs & Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Muse. This is a work of fiction and it never happened.
> 
> I know it’s too late to post a Halloween fanfic, but I just had the time to write it recently D: So, this is just a silly drabble. Enjoy :)

Matt and I had decided he was going to pick me at 7 p.m., so we could join Chris and Tom at our school’s Halloween party. I thought it was a silly idea; they know how much I’m not into the school’s parties… Even Matt doesn’t like them. But we all decided to go and support Chris. This was going to be the night he finally would have the guts to ask Kelly out. Kelly was a pretty girl who Chris had fallen in love with since she joined our class this year.

I put on my skeleton suit and waited for Matthew. I wondered which costume he was going to wear this year. I remember last Halloween he was a mummy. That was as creepy as hell! He was covered by yellowish bandages from head to toes.

After a few minutes of waiting, I heard the doorbell and I headed to the front door, grinning as I pulled it open. “Trick or treat?” A slicked back Matthew asked as I laid eyes on him. At first I just stood still, eying every inch of him, trying to understand what he was. Matt was using red contacts that made me flinch at first sight, wearing some kind of creepy make up that made him paler than usual and his cheekbones were more visible than ever, a red thin line traced down from the corner of his mouth to his chin, probably mulberry juice or any other creepy blood-red thing, and two sharp fangs protruding out from his dark lips. He was wearing black shoes, trousers, a waistcoat with a red button-down shirt under it and a long coat.

“Dracula? I couldn’t expect more.” I chuckled and shut the door behind me.

“Skeleton? Again? You wear it every year yet it makes you look sexier.” He nudged my ribs and I looked back at him as we started our walk to the school.

“Sexier?” I quirked an eyebrow, but couldn’t help smiling.

“You know what I mean.” Matt winked and blew a kiss to me. “I’m waiting for a compliment too.”

“Okay, okay! You’re a sexy vampire. Now let’s drop the topic for god’s sake!” I laughed and we resumed walking, chitchatting during our way to the party.

We found a werewolf-Tom and a scarecrow-Chris waiting for us. It was a good party and we actually had a lot of fun. People were surprised with our attendance to the event, asking us why we decided finally to join the others. We just shrugged and said it’s good to change a few things sometimes. We danced, drank punch and ate candies and more.

We soon encouraged Chris to go talk to Kelly – who was a pink fairy – while we watched from afar. Fortunately, our friend was successful in his attempt and we even saw the moment when Kelly tiptoed to peck Chris’ cheek. We congratulated him and he told us he was going out with Kelly in two days.

Matt and I were tired of dancing and we decided to go to the rooftop. What we found there was a beautiful, and huge, full moon hanging in the dark sky. We sat on the floor and took our time to admire the amazing sight before us. Matt leaned back, lying on the floor with his hands behind his head, a sweet smile plastered on his face.

“Oi, Dom.” He called me, incredible red eyes looking into mine.

“Hm?” I laid down beside him.

“Why do you always wear a skeleton costume?”

“Oh, that’s not a secret and I think I already told you about it. It’s okay if you don’t remember, I’ll tell you again.” I chuckled. Matt always had an absent mind. “You know how much I like _The Who_ , don’t you?”

“Yes, I do. What does it have to do with the skeleton?” He blinked, confused, while he scooted closer to me, our shoulders rubbing against each other’s.

“Isn’t it obvious? Remember John Entwistle?”

“Oh… Oh!!!” Matt finally realized what I was trying to say. “The skeleton suit!!! Damn it, why I didn’t think of it before?” Face palming, he let out a shy laugh. “I’m so stupid.”

“No, you aren’t.” I smiled. “And why did you choose Dracula this year?”

“Hm… I shouldn’t tell you why.”

“Why not?” I frowned, looking at him in curiosity.

“Won’t you be mad at me?”

“Never.”

“Alright…”

In a quick move, Matt covered our faces with his black coat and all I saw was darkness, but all I felt was bliss and butterflies in my stomach as his soft thin lips pressed against mine. Soon he uncovered us again, but still with his face too close to mine. And I swear I could see his flushed cheeks even with the makeup he was wearing.

“W-what… Does that have to do with Dracula?” It was the only thing I could manage to ask at that moment.

“Didn’t you get it?” He smiled and I shook my head, my eyes never abandoning his. “The kiss of the vampire.”

“But, Matt… The kiss of the vampire doesn’t mean a real kiss… It’s when a vampire bites someone.”

“I know…” He winked and stood up, holding up a hand to help me.

“Oh! Were you already planning this all?!” I arched my eyebrows as I held his hand.

“Maybe…” He spun on his heels and stepped closer the stairs, looking over his shoulder just to ask “Aren’t you coming?” He grinned.

“S-sure…” I smiled back and followed him.

The connection between the reason why Matt kissed me and why he chose to be Dracula this year certainly didn’t convince me, but I didn’t complain at all… For one moment I thought maybe we should celebrate Halloween more than once a year…

***

**Author's Note:**

> John Entwistle ( _The Who_ bassist) really used to wear a [skeleton costume](http://assets-s3.rollingstone.com/assets/images/gallery/500x595/fcc5a0febac2f6467fb577dc0aa386a82bd0681b.jpg) :)


End file.
